Quarantine Compromised
Plot Jake Logan is requested by Randolp Pratt to escort shuttle Argoso 914 to the Halley Research Centre in Neptune. It is reported that there is a virulent outbreak in the Halley Station and Argoso carries medical supplies for the infected ones there. Jake Logan departs from Europa Station and heads to Earth sector, which Argoso is waiting for him there. Jake Logan and Argoso enters the Neptune TCG gate and found Halley Research Centre in a gloomy condition. A few shuttles try to escape from the area to reach the Neptune TCG gate, but the TCG gate is shut down and Jake Logan took some time to disable the shuttles with Tesla EMP Missiles. There is an ambush by the Biolith fighters in the region, but Jake Logan fend them off before they can do any harm to Argoso. As Argoso is allowed to land at the Halley Research Station, the station detects an abnormal frequency from the cargo and Argoso is withheld before it can unload it. Argoso self-destructs suddenly causing a massive chain explosion which completely reduces Hally Research Station into nothing. Jake Logan gets panic and seeks help from the arriving Star Patrol units, but they hold Jake Logan responsible for the destruction of station and arrest him for the genocide. Jake Logan is sent into permanent exile from Sol Region by the United Sol Government. Pilot Log Europa Jake Logan: Hey Dilly, this is Logan. I am heading out to meet the Argoso 914. Dilinger Control: Confirmed Logan. Visual view clear ahead. Argoso 914 is ready and waiting for you at the New Zurich Orbital Station in the Earth sector. Your TCG code has been validated to Neptune. See you soon. Dilinger Control: Ensure that you are carrying EMP Tesla Missiles. Earth Jake Logan: New Zurich Orb Control, this is Logan. Reporting for escort assignment with Argoso 914 on route to Halley Research Station. New Zurich Orbital Control: Accepted, Logan. Argoso 914 is prepped and ready for rendervouz. Argoso 914: This is the Argoso. We are departing from launching bay now. Logan, glad to have you as an escort. Jake Logan: You got it, Argoso. Stay close and you'll be fine. Dilinger: Logan, this is Dilinger Control. Some how some personnel may attempt to flee the station and violate corp's rule. If this occurs, you are allowed to use Tesla EMP missiles to disable the craft. Quarantine must be maintained. Jake Logan: I got it, thank you Dilly. Ah this must be one bad disease if I am authorized to use force to contain it. Neptune Jake Logan: Hey err this is Logan calling Halley Station. Argoso and I are in the sector and heading your way. Halley Station: Logan, we have you on scanners. Great to see you. You have no idea how bad is the cloud out here. We need those supplies immediately. Jake Logan: Don't worry, Halley. Argoso will dock immediately. Jake Logan: Hey, Halley Research, Argoso and I are nearing your position. Requesting docking clearance. Halley Station: Logan, we have infected personnel on the launch pad, they have taken control of several shuttles. We can't overwrite their controls. Dilinger Control: Logan, this is Dilinger Control. We have recorded the unauthorized launch of several crafts. Neutralise them immediately. We are shutting down the Tesla TCG gate to maintain quarantine. Jake Logan: This is Jake Logan to ships departing Halley. You are in violation to the current quarantine. Now come on guys, just return to Halley now or I'll be forced to disable your vessels. Sekanina: I'm not going back. It's horrible, there are noises everywhere. Leave us alone, we are not sick. We can't stay for a day or second. There is no cure. Jake Logan: Argoso proceed to Halley. I'll take care of this mess. Argoso: Understood, Logan. This is Argoso to Halley, requesting emergency landing. Halley Station: Landing pad is clear, Argoso. Approaching vessel is being transmitted now, hurry! Argoso: Received Halley. Receiving. Delsemme: No, you can't go there. You put down then there's nowhere to escape Sekanina: Its hot out there. It's a disease treat. Halley Station: Logan, our sensors are reading several attack crafts heading right for you. Jake Logan: Hey those were Biolith-made. Biolith fighters, break up your attack. This is a mission of mercy, you idiot. Get out of here. Biolith Fighter: AGT vessel, withdraw immediately or we'll be forced to fire...(radio frequency blocked) Argoso: Logan, this is Argoso. We are jamming the Biolith Fighter's com-tune. We don't want them to coordinate with the infected personnel. Jake Logan: Halley this is Logan. All enemies has been neutralised, and Argoso is finally ready for docking. Halley Station: Understood, Logan. Argoso 914, you are clear for docking on landing pad 1. Transmitting docking sequence. Argoso: Landing sequence initiated. Halley Station: Argoso, we are getting a strange energy reading from your cargo hold, is there a problem? Argoso: Your reading is from our quarantine containment system, continuing landing approach. Argoso: Landing complete. The packages can be delievered. Good work, Logan. Halley Station: Argoso, there is a discrepancy between the cargo scan and your manifest, clearance to unload is witheld until further notice. is that acknowledged, Argoso? Argoso? Argoso explodes, followed with the complete destruction of Halley Station. Jake Logan: Hey err this is Logan to Dilinger Starbase, we got a problem and this is some kind of explosion. Logan to Star Patrol, boy I am glad to see you guys. I am not sure exactly what just happened. Star Patrol: AGT vessel, this is Star Patrol. Turn off your boosters and power weapon systems down immediately. Jake Logan: You want me to.. Wow hey hold on Star Patrol, just a minute. Star Patrol: AGT Vessel, surrender your ship control immediately, you are under arrest. Star Patrol: The whole base has been destroyed. Jake Logan: This... is not good. Narrative " The trial didn't last for more than a few days, though I was told that my corporation fought for me. But come on, I never had a chance. Now on a prison transport, I await a final judgement." "Jake Logan, you have been found guilty of crimes against humanity, were involved in a consipracy to destroy Halley Research Station, you are sentenced to banishment of the Sol System to the Fringe of colonised space, may you suffer among your own kind there. This tribunal is closed." "Except this wasn't the worst punishment handed up, but believe me it wasn't getting off easily. The Fringe is the lawless region ran by corrupt corporations, fanatical colonials, pirates and... well... mad men. If I am lucky, I might able to scrap a new life out there, if not I might not be the first guy to be swallowed up by the Fringe." Alpha Alpha Starbase: Starship Danymere, this is starbase Alpha. Welcome to the Hub, we will clear the landing pad for you shortly. Danymere: Very good Alpha. I need to drop some cargo on the route to Sol. Alpha Starbase: Approved, Danymere. Danymere: Hey someone get this scrap peep out of my way. Jake Logan: Watch who you were calling scrap pal. See if you could afford to be dump out here with a lock on most of your assets. Starbase Alpha, do I have clearance yet? Alpha Starbase: State your name and your business. Jake Logan: For the third time, Jake Logan, independent star pilot. I'm here to check the job board. Alpha Starbase: Hold on, pilot. We are reviewing our records. You should able to dock in an hour or two. Jake Logan: Man. I am begining to hate this place over. Space Jump Europa - Luna - Earth - Neptune Space Units *Thunder *Argoso 914 *Delsemme *Sekanina *Dart *Enforcer Unlockables Note Jake Logan begins his life as independent pilot in Alpha Starbase, Hub Region after his exile from Sol. He loses all his previous ship and its systems and has 6000 credits in his account Contracts *Hub Escort *The Blockade *Galspan Escort *Hospital Emergency *Ring Training Course (Hub) Weapons *Glint Light Laser *Spire Rocket *Lead Target Assistant Ship *Mako Category:Contracts